Descubriendo emociones
by miaka-ichiruki
Summary: ¿Les ha pasado que se sienten confundid@s por que les gusta alguien? o resulta que la persona que no esperan se enamoro de ustedes? bueno pues nuestros amigos de la preparatoria Raimon tienen que pasar por todo este drama que es el amor *varias parejas
1. Negar,Negar,Negar Corazones solitarios

_**Capitulo 1: Negar, negar, negar corazones solitarios**_

-"Haruna dijo el amor no tiene reglas, pero estoy segura que se equivocó, lo que yo siento por él no puede ser amor ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE NO ES AMOR!".- _mentalmente se repetía una chica de cabellos lilas mientras miraba su rostro mojado y sonrojado en el espejo del baño de niñas._

_El nombre de la chica que se encontraba allí es Fuyuka Kudou una jovencita de 16 años de la preparatoria Raimon esta chica es mejor conocida como Fuyuppe un seudónimo que le brindo su amigo de la infancia Mamoru Endou._

**-**Bien Fuyuka, concéntrate no debes perder los estribos, tranquila**-**_se susurró mientras secaba su cara._

_-_Fuyuppe, ¿Qué haces? Las clases ya empezaron_-__la nombrada dio un respingo y se giró para ver quien la llamaba_

-Aki-san-_rio nerviosa__-_ yo solo… vine al baño-_volvió a reír_

**-**¿Te ocurre algo sabes que puedes decírmelo?-

-No me pasa nada solo… Bueno yo creo que –_el teléfono de la joven pelimorada sonó_ –"un mensaje: Fuyuppe donde estas necesito que vengas atte.: Mamoru"-Mamoru-kun me necesita nos vemos-_la chica salió corriendo dejando a la castaña triste_

-Así que Endou-kun la volvió a llamar –_dijo con tristeza_-"ya debería estar acostumbrada y creo que Natsumi ya lo está"–

_Por otro lado en las canchas de fútbol_

**-**Mamoru-kun ya vine**-**_dijo Fuyuka__-_¿Qué necesitas?-

-Fuyuppe...Yo...-_el chico se empezó a sonrojar__-_quiero que tu… ¡ME AYUDES A DESCUBRIR MIS SENTIMIENTOS!-

-¿Ah?-_fue lo único que salió de la boca de la chica_-yo ¿Qué?-_dijo ahora sonrojada_

-Es que me acabo de dar cuenta de algo importante y tal vez a ti te de igual pero… a mí– _el joven portero suspiro_- no sé qué hacer-

_Fuyuka miro a su amigo mientras él se desplomaba en el suelo, ella solo se sentó junto a él. _

-Mamoru, ¿Qué ocurre?-_pregunto tranquilamente la chica_

-Es que ayer hablando con los chicos, ellos comentaron lo que sienten cuando están cerca de las chicas que les gustan y creo que me enamore de dos chicas y no sé qué hacer porque las dos son mis amigas y las quiero pero… Fubuki dijo que solo puede haber una a la que quieras más que no pueden ser las dos**-**

-Y, ¿Cómo fue que salió el tema?-_la pelimorada miro a su amigo. Mamoru por su parte la miro y dejo caer su cabeza al pasto_ –Olvídalo, entonces ¿Quieres que te ayude?-

-Si-

-A ver, dime… ¿Que sientes por mi Mamoru-kun?-_pregunto la chica mirando al joven de la banda naranja en su cabeza el cual la miro asustado_

-Yo a ti te quiero pero como a una hermana, lo sabes ¿Verdad?-_respondió el con una__sonrisa nerviosa_

-Sí, lo sé-_respondió ella sonriendo de manera sincera_- bueno pues ahora compara el cariño que sientes por mí con el cariño que sientes hacia ellas-

_El joven castaño se puso a reflexionar._

**Mamoru PoV**

"Fuyuppe es como mi hermana y la quiero mucho pero no me gusta y ellas…"

-¡AHHHHHH!-_grite frustrado Fuyuppe solo me miro como si estuviera loco_

-Y ¿A ti que te pasa? ¿A qué viene ese grito?-_me dijo_

**-**No sé, Fuyuppe ¡Ayúdame!- _le dije y ella frunció el seño_

**-**Mamoru-kun estamos perdiendo las clases-_dijo al oír el timbre de termino de hora sonar_-mira por que no vamos al salón y luego cuando terminen las clases vamos a comer ramen y te frustras allá por que no eres el único confundido-_me regaño mi amiga_

**-**¿Confundido?-_pregunte y ella se sonrojo__-_¿También estas confundida? ¿Quién te gusta? ¿Son dos como yo? o es**...-**

-_Mamoru-kun las clases_- "trato de evadirme"- vamos te explico luego- _antes de que yo pudiera decir algo ella me arrastro al salón de clases_

12:35 PM salón de clases de segundo año

"Ya había pasado rato desde que me Fuyuppe me había arrastrado aquí a clase; mientas yo intentaba saber dónde estaba la falla geológica de Rusia pude ver muchas cosas divertidas dentro del salón, el profesor de geografía se confundía en el mapa acerca de donde estaba Madagascar, Tobitaka todavía no dejaba su habito de cepillarse el cabello cuando se equivocaba, Natsumi estaba mirando a la ventana yo también voltee y me di cuenta de que estaba viendo a Rococó vaya fiasco fruncí el ceño y gire la cabeza para ver que hacia mi amiga de la infancia, ella estaba susurrando cosas y Fudou solo se reía o contestaba- 'Que extraño de cuando acá ellos se llevan bien'-"

-Señorita Kudo-_ llamo el profesor, Fuyuppe dejo de hablar y se levanto_

-Sí, dígame-

-Busque en el mapa a Italia-_Fuyuppe paso y lo señalo con un plumón, mire a Fudou quien la miraba de forma extraña para mi gusto_ "y ¿A este que le pasa, porque ve a si a Fuyuppe?" pensé

La campana anuncio el término de las clases tres horas después

-Mamoru te espero en la entrada de la escuela**-**_me dijo Fuyuppe en un susurro y yo asentí_

**Normal PoV**

_En el club de soccer de la preparatoria Raimon estaban todos los integrantes ya preparados con sus uniformes y las managers con el uniforme de deportes preparando las bebidas. _

-A Endou ya se le hizo tarde– _comento un joven de rastas_

**-**Ya no debe de tardar el Capitán, Onii-chan- _dijo una peliazul_

_Aki y Natsumi miraban hacia la puerta esperando ver llegar a su portero favorito, la puerta se abrió y entro el castaño pero aun vestido con el uniforme de la escuela no con el típico uniforme de portero. _

-Hola chicos– _dijo el_

-Endou llegas tarde y ¿Por qué no estas vestido como debes?-_le regaño Kidou_

-Oh, bueno… yo venía a decirles que entrenen sin mí, tengo un asunto pendiente pero no se preocupen mañana yo entrenare el doble– _fue lo único que dijo el portero antes de cerrar nuevamente la puerta_

-No entrenara-_dijo en shock Tachimukai_

**-**Shi shi shi y yo sé porque no lo hará**-**_se rió Kogure__- _Shi shi shi-

-¡Kogure! Ya vas otra vez con tus mentiras-_grito Haruna molesta_

-No es una mentira Otonashi-san_-__susurro Gouenji_

-Verdad que no-_dijo Kogure__-_hace un rato cuando fui al baño me encontré a Goenji-san y ambos pudimos ver por la ventana como el capitán le decía algo a Fuyuka-san y ella se sonrojaba, shishishi luego el capitán se desplomo en el suelo y ella se sentó a su lado y luego se fueron– _informo el chico_

-¿Eso es cierto, Gouenji?-_pregunto Kidou_

-Sí, esta vez Kogure dice la verdad-

**-**Entonces esta vez tienen una cita real-_grito Kabeyama_

_Haruna miro a sus amigas Aki parecía perdida en sus pensamientos y Natsumi camino a la salida._

-Natsumi, ¿A donde vas?-_pregunto la peliazul_

**-**Me voy a casa no tiene caso estar aquí**-**_dijo tranquilamente_

**-**Fudou que tienes estas pálido**-**_pregunto __Sakuma al nombrado haciendo que el antiguo capitán de la Teikoku volteara a ver a su amigo_

-Tch nada –_el joven castaño salió también del club con un balón de soccer_

_En el club de Futbol de la Preparatoria Inazuma se sentía un ambiente muy pesado varios de los integrantes se quedaron en shock, no era malo saber que su amigo tenía una cita para todos eso era normal tenía que pasar, pero lo que hacía que el ambiente fuera tétrico era que muchos o la gran mayoría sabían de los sentimientos de la señorita Raimon y de Aki hacia el portero__._

_La pequeña gerente del ex-Raimon miro a todos los chicos y decidió aminorar el ambiente y que mejor si todos seguían a los únicos no afectados por la noticia._

-Gouenji-kun a entrenar- _grito Haruna tomando del brazo al chico_-Fubuki-kun ven tu también vamos a entrenar-_dijo ahora tomando del brazo al peliblanco, los dos la miraron extrañados y ella les sonrió a provocando un gran sonrojo en el rostro de ambos chicos los cuales comenzaron a caminar con ella haciendo que todos los chicos salieran con intenciones de entrenar, el último en salir fue el estratega maestro._

**-**Pero ¿Que está pasando aquí?**-**dijo


	2. ¿Dudas? y ¡Celos!

**_Aquí_**_** yo, actualizando después de años...**_

_**Les recomiendo que re-lean el capitulo 1... le hice unas mejoras no muchas pero cambies una que dos cosas.  
>Espero les guste este capitulo y procurare actualizar mas seguido. <strong>_

_**Nos al terminar el capitulo**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 2: ¿Dudas? Y ¡Celos!<strong>_

**Endou Pov**

Caminamos directo a RaiRaiKen, Fuyuppe estaba muy callada y yo mientras tanto pensaba en cómo le confesaría que tenía sentimientos por dos de las managers que eran sus amigas.

Las calles estaban llenas de gente, pues estábamos en el centro de la ciudad de Inazuma; normalmente el centro no estaba muy concurrido entre semana pero debido a algunas festividades se encontraba lleno.

Llegamos al cruce donde se encontraba el semáforo que daba la indicación de pase a los peatones. Tenía una necesidad extraña de romper el silencio entre nosotros, aunque nunca había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo pero precisamente hoy me sentía incómodo al tener que entablar una conversación acerca de mis sentimientos, ya que el único sentimiento cercano al amor era por mi balón de soccer, el cual tenía unos misteriosos hexágonos blancos y negros, además que su forma era perfecta para sostenerlo al momento de querer parar un gol.

-M..Mamoru-kun, con respecto a lo que yo iba a contarte no tiene ninguna relación con los sentimientos que tienes en este momento- hablo mi amiga

-¿A qué te refieres, Fuyuppe? Habías dicho que estabas en una situación similar- respondí seriamente

El semáforo se puso de color verde azulado, de tal forma que cruzamos la calle, faltaban tan solo dos calles para llegar al restaurant de Hibiki-san.

-Me mal interpretaste, yo no me refería a que tuviese algún sentimiento de amor por una persona- pauso- yo me refería a que amo el Ramen con cerdo y huevo-

-Fuyuppe…- la mire tratando de no reírme- ¿Estas segura que estas enamorada del ramen con cerdo y huevo? Es decir no deberías de estar confundida por el cerdo y el huevo- añadí

-Mi confusión es por el tipo de textura-

Mientras íbamos hablando del cerdo y huevo llegamos al restaurant. Entramos saludando a Hibiki-san quien amablemente nos saludó, de manera rápida nos sentamos en la última mesa del fondo uno en frete del otro. Ella me miro con el ceño fruncido y eso me hizo sentir nervioso, nunca me había mirado así, siempre me miraba con una tierna expresión mientras pronunciaba "Mamoru-kun" alegremente, pero ahora me miraba como si yo fuese un prisionero de guerra.

-Muy bien, es momento de que hables- pronuncio- ¿Quién es? ¿Es nuestra amiga? Dijiste que eran dos ¿Son quienes pienso que son?-

En mi mente circulaba –_Aki y Natsumi- _pero ¿Cómo podía decirlo? Si estaba amenazándome con unos palillos de metal.

-Son Aki y Natsumi ¿Cierto? Y no me mires con cara de asustado, no te asesinare-

La mire un más asustado ¡¿Cómo diablos sabía lo que estaba pensando?!

-¡No es necesario que abras la boca, si tan solo con mirar tu rostro me doy cuenta de lo que pasa por tu fea cabeza!- exclamo tomando los palillos uno en cada mano

-Si tan solo los soltaras,- señale los objetos- no tendría una expresión de terror como si me estuviera persiguiendo Freddy Kruger-

-¡¿Me estas comparando con Freddy Kruger?!- se exalto- ¡Ya no aprecias la ayuda de una amiga!-

-N…No te estoy comparando, es solo que me das miedo- rectiquifique mis palabras- no es que te esté diciendo que tienes una cara fea, yo digo que esa expresión de psicópata ¡No! Psicópata no, esa es una mala palabra- la mire con más miedo ya que ahora tomaba los palillos como si quisiera clavármelos en los ojos-

**Fuyuka PoV**

¡Me había comparado con asesino! y de nuevo me decía ¡Psicópata! Además de decirme fea, en verdad tenía unas increíbles ganas de enterrarle cada palillo en cada ojo a ver si se atreve a decirme fea de nuevo.

Me relaje y baje las manos tranquilamente mientras que él se hacía cada vez más para atrás, me senté y hable con la voz más dulce que tenía.

-Mamoru-kun, venimos aquí no solo a comer, me ibas a contar tus enredos amorosos- volví a tomar uno de los palillos y empecé a jugar con él entre mis manos mientras que Mamoru se acercaba y tomaba de nuevo su lugar. Me levante un poco, seguí con la sonrisa dulce y dije- ¡ENDOU MAMORU, NO HEMOS VENIDO AQUÍ A QUE TE SIENTES Y TIEMBLES COMO UN CACHORRO ANTE UN ENORME MONSTRUO SOLO POR QUE TENGO CARA FEA!-

-¡Perdóname, Fuyuppe! No quería decir que tuvieses cara fea es solo que parecías policía con todo ese interrogatorio y parecía que me ibas a clavar los palillos justo como estas ahora-

Mire a Mamoru, realmente esta aterrorizado, nunca lo había visto así, pero yo no estaba enojada tan solo quería infundir un poco de miedo. Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta Hibiki-san se acercó con dos platos de Ramen, el mío por alguna extraña razón tenía cerdo y huevo mientras que el de Mamoru tenía un langostino y naruto.

Me senté como la persona civilizada que soy, aquella que no intenta asesinar a sus amigos con un par de palillos. Lo mire de nuevo y sonreí, esta vez dedico una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Acerté cuando dije que se trataban de Aki y Natsumi, ¿Cierto?- dije tomando con la cucharilla algo de la sopa del ramen

-Sí, acertaste- respondió cabizbajo- Yo sé que realmente son diferentes, una tiene el complejo de princesa y otra de ama de casa

-Mamoru-kun ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de ellas?- pregunte enrollando algo de pasta en mis palillos lo mire y estaba sonrojado

-¿Qué me gusta?-pauso- lo que me gusta de ellas es…-

-Es…- tuvimos un minuto de silencio, él tenía una cara de confusión- ¡DIOS MÍO! te gustan pero no tienes ni la más mínima idea de que fue lo que te atrajo de cada una, es increíble- dije comiendo mi pasta

-No, si sé que es lo que me gusta pero no sé cómo decírtelo, ¿Sabes? Es complicado-pauso mirando el naruto de su ramen- ambas son como la contraparte de la otra, es como las estrategias de ataque y defensa-

Lo mire ¿Acaso las estaba comparando con estrategias de juego?

Empezó a acomodar un par de trocitos de servilleta que había hecho en bolita sobre el mantel, para simular la nueva estrategia de Kidou; Si, definitivamente las estaba comparando con estrategias.

-Ves la bolita de aquí- dijo señalándola- pues esta debe atacar y esta otra defender-pauso- esta de acá tiene que dar un pase para que la bolita que ataca anote el gol- me miro- ¿Entiendes?-

-Realmente no entiendes nada-

-Pero… ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal, Fuyuppe?-

-No seas tonto, las estas comparando con bolitas de papel, es decir solo dices: "Esta bolita se mueve para acá y esta para allá"; eso no me dice nada- pause- ni si quiera me dices que es lo que te gusta de ellas-

-Bueno… Aki es buena cocinando, me apoyo mucho en la secundaria, ella se preocupa mucho por todos y es mi mejor amiga a veces cuando la veo siento cosquillas en el estómago, además ella es una buena persona-

-¡Hey! ¿Acaso estas diciendo que Haruna, Natsumi y yo somos malas personas? ¡YO TAMBIÉN SOY UNA BUENA PERSONA!-

-Pero tú eres mi amiga y conozco esa faceta agresiva que no te hace para nada una buena persona-

-Fudou conoce mi faceta agresiva y no se queja tanto como tú, y para el soy una buena persona-

-Al parecer la gente con mal temperamento tiene una extraña forma de ver a las buenas personas-

Lo fulmine con la mirada.

-Mejor dime como es Natsumi, antes de que quiera golpearte-

-De acuerdo… Natsumi me llama caballo, burro o torpe y es caprichuda pero ella se esmeró tanto por encontrar a mi abuelo, además tiene sus maneras de hacerme reír, no cocinara como Aki pero el simple hecho de verla sonreír me hace sentir bien, que todo lo que haga estará bien, tiene algo que me hace querer protegerla y cuidarla. Además que se preocupó cuando me lastime el hombro en el partido amistosos contra Teikoku-

-Aki también se preocupó-

-No fue lo mismo, Natsumi me obligo a ir a la enfermería, y Aki me reprendió después-

-Una te gusto más… ¿Porque te obligo a ir a la enfermería?-

**Normal PoV**

En esos momentos entraron al restaurant todo el equipo del Raimon y se sorprendieron al ver al capitán, a su querido capitán que se había ido del entrenamiento por algo sumamente importante, comiendo tranquilamente junto a Fuyuka.

-¿ese es el capitán?- cuestiono Kogure señalando la última mesa del restaurant

Todos los miembros del equipo y las tres managers miraron hacia donde apuntaba el pequeño bromista. Kabeyama, Kurimatsui, Kazemaru, Kageno, Touko, Tsunami, Fubuki, Gouenji, Someoka, Ichinose, Hiroto, Midorikawa, Domon, Rika, Anteojos, Tachimukai y Haruna tenían una expresión sorprendida ya que no pensaban que el asunto importante que tenía su Capitán fuese una cita con la hija del entrenador Kudou.

Aki miraba con tristeza la escena – Esta es su segunda cita- pensó

Natsumi frunció el ceño y de una sonrisa paso a una mueca de disgusto- ¿Qué están haciendo juntos?- susurro

Kidou y Sakuma miraban aquella cita con miedo de tan solo pensar cual sería la reacción del entrenador si los viese juntos pero más llamo su atención al notar la reacción de su amigo castaño.

Fudou que estaba en medio del estratega y el peliblanco, asesinaba con la mirada al Capitán mientras su cara mostraba a un psicópata suelto, trato de avanzar pero fue detenido por Sakuma.

-¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer?-

-Suéltame, Sakuma-

Aquel murmullo alerto a la chica que estaba en la parte de atrás. Miro al castaño y al peliblanco y les sonrió, esto hizo que Mamoru se girara a ver el porqué de la sonrisa de su amiga encontrándose con las miradas confundidas y disgustadas de sus amigos.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Díganme<em>****_ ¿Que les pareció el capitulo?  
>Si les gusto dejen un review y si no también las criticas sirven de mucho... por cierto ¿Recuerdan que pedí su opinión para las parejas? pues la única confirmada hasta el momento por mayoría de votos es el Fudou x Fuyuka, así que necesito que ¡Voten! Por favor ayudarían a esta pobre autora y a su editora a continuar la historia.<br>_**


End file.
